


For a Good Time . . .

by crabapplered



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest, T-Cest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-14
Updated: 2009-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-22 00:06:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6063238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crabapplered/pseuds/crabapplered
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don's got a bad habit of letting himself get hurt, and Raph has had enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For a Good Time . . .

"I gotta know: do you hang out signs? Put _adds_ in the freakin' _paper_?! For a good time, kick Hamato Donatello's ass!"

"Raph, just drop it, ok? I'm not the only one who-"

Soft sound, barely audible. The pair froze and slunk back into the shadows of the alley, pressing against Raphael's bike and glancing nervously up at the rooftops. 

Nothing.

"-I'm not the only one who gets his shell kicked," Don finished, voice down to a whisper.

"No, but the rest of us at least take turns! Shell, Don, they almost fuckin' _killed_ you this time." Raph grabbed Don's arm and pulled him close, ignoring the wince of pain and reaching up to touch the gash at Donnie's throat. His blood was wet and warm on Raph's fingers. "You gotta watch your back."

"Isn't that what you're for?"

Raph jerked his hands away like he'd been burned. "I- you-" he spluttered. Looked away from Don's soulful brown eyes and spun and slammed his fist into the alley wall, twice. Because it was better than hitting Don. 

"You _bonehead_! You think I'm always gonna be there? You think I'll always be around? What if they ambush you like they did Leo, huh? What if they got you cornered or some shit like that? There ain't always gonna be someone to come to your rescue, Don!"

He punched the wall again. Felt his bones crack and pain shoot up his arm and good, that was good. Pain was a distraction, a focus on something other than Don and Don's bruises and cuts and blood and stupid, _stupid_ tendency to let people kick his shell all over the place because he was such a bleeding heart . . . 

"I thought you were the _smart_ one," Raph raged, turning back towards Don. His fists clenched rhythmically, aching to grab Don and _shake_ him. "I thought you were the Brain!" And now he _did_ grab Don, hands locking around his brother's biceps and digging into muscle.

"Raph!"

"But maybe that's the problem, huh? Too busy jerking off to the damn dictionary. Can't find time to train. Fuckin' hypocrite. You get all pissy and fuss when we get a little banged up, and then you can't even bothered to watch your own ass! I'd say you were like Leo, but at least Leo can throw a decent punch!"

Don snarled, struggling against Raph's bruising grip. "That's totally uncalled for, Raph. Just because I'm not the most physically adept-"

"Oh, wow! Finally getting some spark, huh? What's a matter, Egghead, don't like hearin' about how you mess up? Too bad you're such a pussy you can't even break my hold."

Don kicked him for that, a hard, stomping blow to Raph's shin, his hands coming up to grab at the pressure points on Raph's elbows to force him to let go. Raphael bared his teeth in a savage grin, and slammed Don once against the alley wall. It left Donnie gasping as his wounds from the fight flared to life and Raph used the moment to flip him around. He yanked Don's bo away and tossed it aside, then forced Don's arms back and up behind his shell in a brutal arm lock.

He bent Don over the bike, pushing on his brother's arms and using his greater bulk to pin him down. "Pathetic. You fight like a drunk old lady."

"Been beating up many octogenarians th- _ah~!_ "

Raph eased off on Don's arms. Watched Donnie pant and sweat beneath him. "Fancy words ain't gonna get you shit now, Don."

Don just glared back up at Raph for that.

"Oooh, scary look. Too bad it does dick all to get me off your shell, huh? Bet you regret not bustin' your ass in practice now. Wimp. Pansy. Lucky it's me and not the Basket Heads who's got you bent over."

"They're Foot Elites, Raph," Don bit out acidly. "Not the Rape Squad. I doubt I have to worry about them bending me over and-"

"They're a bunch of _wackjobs_ running around in _black pajamas_ and _rice hats_! You think they're nice folk?!" he demanded, bending Donnie further over the bike and shifting Donnie's wrists to a one handed grip. "You think they ain't the type to want a piece of this?!" He used his free hand to smack Don's ass as hard as he could, making his brother yelp and jerk.

"Raph!"

"What, you don't like getting' your ass smacked, Donnie? Then maybe you aughtta look after it more! Oh, wait. That's my job, right? Big Bad Raphie, always takin' care of your tail. Shell, it might as well be _my_ ass, I pay so much attention to it!" He squeezed, fingers flexing around his brother's rump. "And maybe it should be, huh? Maybe it should be mine. You only pay attention to other people, so maybe if it was my ass, you'd look after it better!"

"I-"

"Is that what it'll take, Donnie? Because if it is, I'll _make_ it mine."

And Don just stared at him at that, eyes wide and mouth slightly open, face half hidden by his shell. Frozen. "Raph . . . Raph, wait. You can't mean . . ."

"Can't I?" Raph pushed Don's tail aside. Let his hand linger as he locked gazes with Don. "You gonna stop me?"

His brother stayed paralyzed beneath him, and rage roared up through Raph's veins once more.

"Idiot! Numbskull!" He shoved his finger into Don's ass.

" _Ah~!_ ohshell."

He leaned in close to Don, slipping his finger in father, harder, grinding Don's wrists together with his other hand. "You freeze up like that in a fight and you're dead."

"I don't . . . want to fight you, Raph," Don managed, bowing his head.

"You _never_ want to fight. _That's what gets you into this kind of shit in the first place._ " Raphael pulled his finger out. Let his cock drop out and stroked it to fullness, anger making him rough even on himself. He watched Don shift on the bike. Watched Don's ass wiggle as Don shifted. There was a nice big handprint where Raph'd smacked him. 

Donnie still wasn't fighting.

Raph gritted his teeth, and shoved himself in.

Donnie moaned, wrists twisting in Raph's grip, legs twitching and toes curling. 

"Does it hurt?" Raph growled.

"Yes~"

" _Good_." Raph pulled out, pushed in again. It got him a low, keening cry. "Maybe then you'll get the point, huh? Maybe then you'll get the message!"

He started up a rhythm, hard and fast, vicious thrusts that ripped through Don and made him jerk and shudder and sob.

"Somehow I doubt it, though. I mean, look at you. Bent over and getting' it up the ass and you're still not man enough to fight me? You're such a girl, Donnie. Such a fuckin' princess. Always gotta be rescued."

"Raphie. . . Raphie, please-" A weak protest gasped out between soft little cries. Raph cuffed him.

"Shut it. You roll over in a fight, you can roll over now. You were gonna let that psycho chop your damned _head_ off; a fuck ain't nothin' compared to that!"

He leaned forward and touched the slash on Don's neck again. Rubbed the blood between his fingers and felt the rage burn higher. His fingers wrapped around Don's throat. "The only reason," he hissed, "that you’re still breathin' is cuz I got good aim!"

Raph's gripped tightened. Don's eyes widened, and he gasped for breath, panting and straining. Raph let him squirm, ignoring Don's faint whimpers and focused on nothing but his cock in Don's ass. He was always saving it. Damned if he wasn't gonna get some comp.

And it was good. It really shouldn't have been, but Don was a good fuck. A sweet fuck. Even without lube, rough and tight, and shell, the burn of it even made it _better_ somehow. The pain an edge that pushed him to go harder, faster. To make Don hurt just as much as he did.

He wanted both hands free. To claw and tear and hold his brother down as he pushed his dick into him over and over. What could he-?

He yanked off his bandana. Ignored Don's frantic gasps as he sucked in air again and used teeth and fingers to pull out the knot, then ignored Don's hiss of pain as he pulled the cloth tight around Don's wrists. "You rip my mask and I'll beat the shit out of you, got it?"

Don nodded weakly, wide eyed and still panting. He'd turned his head to stare back up at Raph again, and Raphael glared into those dark eyes as he knotted the cloth tighter. Smiled grimly. "That's right, Princess. All nice and quiet like." He let the red tails of his mask fall down Don's shell like streamers of blood. "I gotta get my comp for playing bodyguard, right? _Right?_ "

Don closed his eyes. Licked his lips. Nodded. "Yes, Raph," Don whispered, bowing his head.

"Damn straight. Because it's always me, Don. It's always me! And I am so _sick_ of it, Don." He grabbed Don's hips and thrust himself in again. Don bit back a scream, tears of pain welling in his eyes. "Always pulling you outta shit and watchin' you waltz right back into it cuz you're too much of a bleedin' heart to bloody some punk's nose!"

In and out. Don shook. The bike shook. The whole world around them seemed to shake, and it was red, so red. Painted scarlet by Raphael's rage. "Always in the nick of time, and one of these days I'm not gonna make it and then where the fuck will we be, huh? Because you'll be dead, Donnie!"

Don's fingers clenched, arms tensing. Raph snarled and dug his own fingers into Don's hips, feeling his nails cut skin and blood well up. "I won't make it and you'll be dead and it'll be my fault," Raph continued, Donnie's low, keening sobs a sick counterpoint to his words. "My fault, and I'll have to live with that! For the rest of my fuckin' life! _You got no right_ , Donnie!" Raph screamed as he pushed in again and again. "You got no right to do that to me!"

And it was raining now. Had to be raining, because there was no way in hell those were Raph's tears falling on Donnie's shell and soaking into the bandana wrapped around his wrists. Donnie was the one crying right now. Donnie was the one with Raph's cock up his ass and bleeding all over Raph's bike. Donnie was the one bent over with his hands tied, being fucked raw. Raph was the one doing the fucking. So Raph wasn't . . . Raph _couldn't_ be the one-

Don shuddered. Raised his head to stare at Raph again, eyes wet and dark and soft. "Raphie?" And fuck, Raph couldn't even look him in the face. "Raphie. Raph. It's . . . It's okay, Raph."

"Why'd you do this to me, Don?" Raph whispered. Ran his shaking hands up along the edges of Don's shell to grip the top edge, clumsy and half numb. "Why'd you gotta be so fuckin' dumb?"

"I'm sorry, Raph. I didn't know."

" _You should have!_ " And the rage was back in full force in an instant, driving him into Don in another brutal thrust.

"Yes!" Don howled, thrashing. "Yes, I should have known! I'm sorry! I'm sorry, Raph, it won't happen again!"

"Swear it!"

"I swear!" Don coughed and sobbed. Swallowed. "I promise, Raph. It won't happen again."

"You'll train more?" A thrust.

"Yes!"

"You won't count on any of us to save your ass again?" Another thrust.

"Yes!"

Raph reached forward and yanked on Donnie's bandana tails, forcing his head up and back so Raph could see his face better. "You won't fucking die?"

" _Yes!_ " Don moaned. "I promise, Raphie. I promise- _I promise I won't die!_ "

A sob of pure relief tore it's way out of Raph's throat, and his eyes filled and overflowed with tears. He came. Shaking and sobbing over Don, hands clutching at his brother's shell, thrusts gradually slowing as he pumped his come into Don's ass.

Eventually, he was done. Exhausted, shaky, he pulled away from his brother. Stumbled over to the opposite alley wall and leaned on it heavily. Don, for his part, slowly slid off the bike to sit on the ground, still panting, arms twisting in their bindings behind his back.

Don's cock was out and half hard.

Raph didn't want to see it. Dropped his gaze and saw his own dick. It had blood on it. He didn't want to see that, either, so he closed his eyes.

"Tell me you're at least man enough to take care of your own dick, Donnie," he whispered.

Shifting of cloth and body. "I've got it." Quiet. Subdued. 

Something fluttered onto Raph's leg, and he picked it up. Risked opening his eyes to see. His mask . . . Don must have managed to get it lose once he no longer had Raph riding him. "Don't . . . don't get jiz on my bike."

"I won't." 

Raph tied his mask back on and ignored the sounds of Don bringing himself to climax. Ignored the panting, the quiet moans, the soft, wet sounds. He didn't want to hear those things.

Eventually, nothing but silence and the smell of sex hung in the air between them. 

"We have to get back," Don finally said. "Leo and Mikey'll be worried."

"Yeah." Raphael didn't move.

". . . Raph?"

"Shut up, Don. Just . . . just shut up, ok?" He heaved himself up. Picked up Don's bo and stumbled over to his brother. Didn’t look at the ground where Don'd . . . instead, he pulled Donnie up and gave him his bo. Swung himself onto his bike. "Get on."

Don hesitated. Then he holstered his bo and mounted up behind Raph, gingerly settling onto the seat with the softest hiss of pain.

They drove off, Don thinking of all the things he wished he could say, and Raph doing his best not to think at all. 

\- end


End file.
